titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Keera "Night Hawk" Lee Angelos (TT2)
Appearance Keera has a well-muscled body with some predominant curves... and a baby bump. She has a plethora of scars on her body, though the only one normally visible is a small nick on the left side of her chin. She has long brown hair that, when let down, reaches to her lower back; her half-grown-out bangs are parted down her right side. Street Clothes In regular garb, Keera wears anything from baggy T-shirts and maternity jeans, to flowy summer dresses with high waistlines to give her stomach room. Uniform Keera is in the process of developing a new super suit in her down time. For now, her suit consists of a full mask with a voice-altering box over her mouth to change the sound of her voice. Other than that, she knows it’ll have a lot of black. And a belt and holster. Notable Equipment Keera carries a semi-automatic pistol with silencer. Personality Sensitive and compassionate, warm and fun-loving, Keera tends to operate as the mom of almost any group she joins. She’s always ready to listen or give out advice. Upbeat and witty, she’s no less of a realist despite her generally-optimistic outlook. Powers and Abilities Keera has shadow-based powers that work best on a moonlit night, but are still usable during the day and, barely, in pitch darkness. Weaknesses Night Hawk’s shadow powers are not “darkness-based”; they’re shadow-based. This means that Keera’s shadow powers cannot exist unless there is a light source. Although Keera can use her shadow powers in a darkened or dimly-lit room, it drains her energy much faster. In a perfectly dark room, she can only use her shadow powers for two posts at a time, with at least two of her turns of rest in between. In a dimly-lit room or in the daytime, Keera can maintain her shadow form for four of her turns at a time before needing two turns of rest in between. Her powers are strongest at night, but only on nights or in areas with light—in a moonlit evening, Keera can maintain her shadow form or shadow powers for eight of her turns in a row before needing to take two of her tuns for a break. If Keera ever tries to push her shadow powers too much, she winds up either getting too winded to react or fainting altogether. Her shadow powers are extremely sensitive to electricity; any zap will temporarily short-circuit them, preventing her from using any of her shadow abilities. The longer and stronger the bolt, the longer her shadow powers will be knocked out for. For a relatively weak current (just a quick, single-post attack), her shadow powers will be out for one post; by her next post, she can shadow once more. For stronger attacks, her shadow powers will be out for her next three turns—or more, depending on the severity of the shock. For some reason, Night Hawk refuses to use her shadow powers on the night of a new moon or on nights where clouds cover the moon and stars. Even if there’s man-made light, Keera insists on utilizing her other skills instead. Other Abilities Night Hawk has remarkable skills with a blade. She’s also trained in some level one Krav Maga and MMA moves, so she has some hand-to-hand skills in case she is ever disarmed. She is naturally right-handed, but is fully ambidextrous with a sword and can wield it in her left hand just as well. She is not fully ambidextrous with other objects; just with a sword. Additional Weaknesses Keera also has a strong fear of drowning and as such cannot hold her breath for more than a minute. Relationships Haima Keera's one true love and close-knit partner. They're still very much in their honeymoon state, stupidly in love and attached at the hip. She thinks he's absolutely adorable. And the fact is, they make a good pair: they've gotten each other out of scrapes more times than either can count. They always have each other's backs. The Johansons Keera sees the Johansons as her true family, despite being told who her birth parents are. Because she got along so well with her siblings and had a supportive mom and dad, it made it incredibly difficult for her to leave them during her days as a Phantom of Shoan. Now that the Brotherhood threat has lessened, Keera has resumed contact with her family and continues to visit them regularly, maintaining good relations with them. Birth Family Keera still is not sure whether to believe she's really related to her birth family. After all, it's a bitter pill to swallow, thinking you're the child of some of the most evil people in the world, the ones who have threatened your family and killed your friends. Angela Angela is one of Keera's best friends since childhood. Though they don't see as much of each other these days, she still considers Angela a very close friend. Former Partners Keera has served with a variety of partners in the past, including Viktor "Vex," Nuxy Kanna, Idoneus "Foreigner," and Haima. Some of them have proven to be... more than just professional relationships. However, she long since gave her heart away to Haima. Keera has lost contact with many of these partners since the conflict with the Brotherhood reached its peak a few years ago. Myra Another of Keera's closest and dearest friends. Keera and Myra teamed up to form the "Phantoms of Shoan" after they went underground to hide from the Brotherhood's relentless Titan-hunt. Together the two were unstoppable and inseparable, stopping Brotherhood activity and rescuing meta-humans who the Brotherhood had targeted to kidnap. The Forrest Triplets With Katie "Chained Beast" Forrest getting back into the swing of hero work again after her long hiatus Pizza Delivery, Post #11 and with Keera largely taking it easy due to her pregnancy, Keera has taken over the role of super babysitter. Despite the challenge the triplets can pose, Keera seems more upset over the fact she can't seem to win the favorite spot from the kids' "Auntie Laura" more than she is over their exuberance, energy, and frequent use of their powers. Nightwing Despite her intense respect for Nightwing during his earlier Titan days, things have changed for them both since he began wearing the mantle of Nightwing. Keera finds Nightwing's strict adherence to zero-tolerance policies unrealistically harsh and chafes at his rules. Their relationship strained to the brink when Keera was unashamed at her decision to kill in times of worst duress for the sake of protecting innocents. Teen Titans Keera is a loyal member of the Teen Titans despite having to undergo disciplinary action after her stint as a Phantom of Shoan due to her breaking the cardinal rule of the Titans: do not kill. She generally knows many if not most other Titans, even if she isn't particularly close to all of them. History Backstory ---- Keera was originally born in the future in an alternate dimension, the sister of Marcus and the daughter of Vincent and Seris Foraza. But shortly after her birth, Keera was kidnapped by a mysterious figure and taken back in the past, where she was dropped off in an orphanage. She was quickly adopted by the Johansons. Not that either she or her adopted family knew anything about that. The Johansons were a middle-class couple who'd had difficulty having children at first. After adopting Keera, however, Mr. and Mrs. Johanson later had two children of their own. Everyone got along together just fine. They were a happy, perfectly normal family. Well, normal except for Keera. Keera discovered her powers of flight when she was four years old—when she realized that while she was tossing and turning from having nightmares, she was literally floating out of bed. Her shadow powers came the following year, when she had a nasty case of the hiccups and began to cry, transforming into a very uncomfortable, unhappy, shadowy, hiccuping little girl. From the very beginning, Keera wanted to be a super hero and use her powers for good. And as soon as she could wander a few blocks from the house, she did. From saving cats in trees to taking down bullies, Keera became an icon in her neighborhood at a very young age—to both the delight and chagrin of her loving but concerned parents. That was about when she met Angela Darrington, who she instantly dubbed her best friend. Gentle, quiet Angela was always getting picked on at school, and when Keera saw, she would have none of it. Keera stood up to the bullies and scared them so badly they would never pick on Angela again… at least not to her face, not when Keera was there. So Keera was always there. They spent almost every waking moment together. Keera grew up fighting minor crimes in and around her neighborhood, but as she matured and grew more and more skilled (both with her powers and in fencing; she picked up swordplay quite easily), her area of patrol grew wider and wider. She was tempted to go into Gotham or Jump City, but her parents had long warned her of the serious dangers in those cities and had forbidden her to go, at least until she was older. The Titans did stray into her sphere once or twice, however, especially when the Titans’ numbers first began to swell. Keera still cherishes memories of starry-eyed moments like when she’d watched the Titans take down the rampaging Cinderblock, or once when Robin had stepped in on a midnight chase, making short work of a teleporting perpetrator she’d been chasing for hours. Yes, Keera had crossed paths with and been asked to join the Titans on several occasions, but she had turned them down each time. Not only could she not stay in Jump City due to her parents’ wishes, but she preferred to stay on her own, mostly afraid that she could never live up to the Titans’ standards. Whenever their work strayed into her area though, Keera was always willing to help. When the Brotherhood began to pick up in activity, however, an incident occurred that forced Night Hawk to accept the Titan comm. She was getting scared for her family and for the people she looked up to as her own heroes. They needed more Titans, and she’d answer the call. She even brought along Angela, knowing her friend was having a hard time in high school and was searching for some place to call home. While Angela was finding a new home, however, Night Hawk was learning to say goodbye to hers. Eventually, the war with the Brotherhood got to be too dangerous for Night Hawk to remain with her beloved family. She had to go underground. Keera said goodbye to her family and seemed to vanish from the picture. In reality, Night Hawk continued her work as an anonymous hero, relying on either her physical skills or using her super powers in such a way to make it appear as though she were a normal human being. She hung up her swords and began to train in using firearms. All the while, she was always looking for ways to help the Titans underground, either helping some escape, protecting cells of Titans trying to hide, etc. She and her co-conspirator, Myra Carmykle, came to some notoriety as being hero-rescuers by the codenames “The Phantoms of Shoan.” But Keera’s newfound love for a pistol got her into hot water with the Titan Founders when the remnants of the Titans finally located her and Myra. Though she didn’t see eye-to-eye with the Founders, protesting that lethal means were necessary due to the fact this was war, Keera remained an important part of the Titan revival until the sole remaining headquarters was stormed by Brotherhood troops. Many were killed, and Keera was among two captives taken in the chaos. During her imprisonment in Grimoire Tower, Keera learned the truth of her heritage, though she refused to believe it at this time. Eventually Keera escaped the Brotherhood prison and reunited with the Titans, eager to bring the fight back to her Brotherhood captors. She played a crucial role in reconnaissance during the missions to take down the Brotherhood shield generators, resulting in the return of the Justice League and many other high-profile heroes to Earth... including her long-time crush, Haima Angelos, who had been away on his mother’s war-torn homeworld at the time. Now reunited with Haima, their relationship became quite serious; they dated for two years before marrying. Now, two years later, they’re expecting their first child. With Keera four months pregnant, she is nowhere near in condition to be out fighting crime, so she reluctantly mostly does what she can around the Tower, serving a support role. Kaldra's Welcome Home Party ---- When the Titans heard that their long-time friend Kaldra Sargt was coming back to Earth, Keera helped set up an elaborate welcome home party for the Vulkrixian. Keera and her husband, Haima, enjoy treating Katie Forrest's triplets with party hats and balloons as they wait for Kaldra. They and the others also take time to reminisce how much Kaldra's friendship has meant to them. After all, it was Kaldra who rescued Keera and Myra from the city of Shoan when they'd been cut off from all other Titans. It's no stretch to say Keera feels indebted to her Vulkrixian friend. But the reminiscing is cut short when Wyndfyre reminds the group that Kaldra had also helped him reunite with his beloved Rynfyre. There's a moment of sad silence as the Titans mourn Rynfyre's passing. But as Myra tries to remind everyone that Rynfyre would want them to cheer up, Kaldra finally arrives, asking if everything's all right, seeing them all looking so down. Seeing the guest of honor has arrived, everyone greets Kaldra, and many crowd around him to catch up after his long absence--mostly noting how he looks as if he hasn't aged a day in the five years since they've seen him except growing taller and his hair color changing,Post #13 as he's since undergone the equivalent of Vulkrixian puberty.Post #14 Keera's husband Haima--who began as an unofficial Titan like Kaldra--also introduces himself to Kaldra, as they hadn't had a chance to meet five years ago. Kaldra greets Haima, though he doesn't know what a "husband" is, as it apparently hadn't been part of his research on Earth culturePost #12. Then Kaldra announces his big news: his request for permanent assignment to Earth has been accepted! The Titans are ecstatic to hear they'll be seeing more of their friend from now on. But before they can enjoy their reunion more, Wyndfyre and Roxer's communicators go off with an emergency alert: Wyndfyre immediately recognizes the description to fit Blackfire, the troublemaking sister of the Tamaranean former princess, Starfire. He, Roxer, and Myra race off to assist the city with the problem. Kaldra still wants to show off his impressive new ship, The Tempest to the rest of the remaining Titans though, and Haima and Keera are among those happy to oblige. Kaldra teleports them onto the ship, proudly proclaiming it's his upgrade from the Sentinels due to his permanent post... and his gift to the Titans, to serve as a new Titan command center. But just as Kaldra is about to take them on a tour, Keera's communicator also goes off, this time with a distress signal from her old friend and mentee, Ophelia. This leaves Keera quite confused and alarmed, as Ophelia is supposed to be training with the Justice League.Post #21 Kaldra is just as eager as her to get to the bottom of it and rescue Ophelia if she truly is in danger, as he himself was quite close to her also. Quickly Kaldra takes Keera and Haima to the distress signal location using The Tempest's teleportation room. First Flight ---- :Content. List of Character Appearances *"The Talk" *Welcome Home Party! *First Flight Character Also Mentioned In: *Lazarus, Part 1 Notes For all continuities of Night Hawk, click here. Category:Tabs